


love/hate

by rykywx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breakup, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sappy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rykywx/pseuds/rykywx
Summary: A gentle ode, for learning to love oneself. Staring Oikawa Tooru, Co-Staring Sugawara Koshi.I heard thissong+ I just really wanted to write to it.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	love/hate

Oikawa wakes up to rain.

It’s a gentle pitter patter that shakes him from slumber. His neck aches when he pulls himself up. He fell asleep at his desk again.

“Damnit.” Drool had slipped out and onto the handwritten notes that were underneath them. He pulls the papers up to examine them. The ink of the formulas he’d been solving for his project are smudged. The dark smears mock him silently, and he takes a deep breath. “Guess it was my fault for working so late again.”

He glances down at the watch he’s still wearing.  _ 6:00 am. _

Should he change into pajamas and head to bed, or should he change into normal clothes and pretend he had a full 8 hours?

He chooses the latter. Two swipes of deodorant and a fresh shirt later, and he’s ready for a new day. 

His socked feet pad through his empty apartment to the small kitchen space. He pops on the kettle and opens the cabinet to grab some coffee- but stops. For some reason, it’s a small purple box in the back that catches his attention. How did he miss it the past few days?

He reaches back and pulls the box forwards. It’s earl grey-lavender tea. Oikawa takes a shaky breath. With gentle fingers, he pries the top open and pulls out a sachet. He tosses it in a mug, and throws the box back carelessly, eager to get away from the memories that surround the image of the box. 

Surprisingly, it smells incredibly soothing, and he’s kind of looking forward to drinking it.

The tea seems to be a trigger to a series of events. Oikawa finds himself going back to his room, and his hands seem to move by themselves. His long, slender fingers begin to pick up the scattered papers and pens around his desk. He organizes his folders and places them in his bag, wraps up cables, and turns off his computer.

For the first time in weeks, his desk is clean.

When he comes back into the kitchen, the kettle has reached its proper heat. As he pours the water over the tea bag, his glasses fog up. He giggles, remembering similar moments where this has happened before. Yet, he can almost hear someone else’s giggles as he wipes his glasses, heart suddenly heavy.

Quietly, he steams some milk. He adds the froffed liquid to his tea, and picks it up with reverence when he’s finished. He breathes in the scent of bright bergamot and soothing lavender. Behind it all, is the dark base of black tea.

Oikawa chokes up, and he takes a shuddering breath in. This isn’t just the scent of tea. This is the scent of home.

He can feel the wetness behind his eyes, but he ignores it.

With the mug between both of his hands, he walks slowly towards his small balcony. He kicks the door open, and moves forwards till he’s at the edge. He rests his arms against the railing, and the steam of the latte suddenly becomes visible in the crisp morning air.

It’s kind of chilly out, but the warmth of the tea moves through his palms, soothing him from the bite of the cold. 

There’s not much to it now. Oikawa just waits.

Time doesn’t really seem to exist for him anymore. 

It’s just the world that moves, while he’s still as stone. Oikawa feels like he’ll forever be in this bubble of no-time. He’s stuck, in this all encompassing stillness. 

He feels like an outsider, a viewer, as he watches the sun rise. 

It peaks it’s head out from behind the dense clouds. It’s as if the sun is playing a game, and the laughter he personifies it with, sounds eerily similar to someone he used to know.

The city is beginning to wake up, but wake without Oikawa of course.

Sip by sip, the tea goes. With it, also goes the stillness Oikawa felt before. He’s beginning to move again, he’s beginning to feel alive.

Once the mug is empty, and the sun is finally out, Oikawa goes back inside.

He rinses the mug and puts it to dry. His feet seem to guide him to his room again. He suddenly feels tired.

_ “You should sleep, Tooru.” _

“Yeah, yeah I should,” Oikawa says aloud to the empty room.

_ “The work will be there tomorrow. What you need is rest and to take care of yourself.” _

Without really thinking, Oikawa texts his best friend, asking him out to lunch. He hasn’t spoken to Iwaizumi or anyone else in quite some time. Maybe it’ll feel good to see him again. Maybe it’ll feel good to eat a proper meal again.

_ “Don’t forget to set an alarm! You have a big day tomorrow!” _

Oikawa slides his phone open after he shrugs off his shirt. He clicks on an alarm so he can get ready for his presentation in a few hours.

Gently, he lies himself down onto his bed, groaning at it’s comfort.

He feels himself shrink into it, allowing himself to be cocooned in the warmth. He’s so comfortable like this. It’s quiet, and calm, and for once, there’s not a million thoughts running through his mind.

_ “Rest well, Tooru. I love you.” _

“I love you too, Koshi” Oikawa breathes into the quiet air.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't re-read this, so sorry if there's spelling errors.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
